<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stain by Groot_the_tree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002783">The Stain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree'>Groot_the_tree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One word prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Attempted Seduction, Caring Sebastian, Jim Has Issues, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Blood, Possessive Sebastian, Protectiveness, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sees a stain on his bosses Westwood. What could it be and why didn't Jim seem concerned about it? <br/>I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One word prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One word prompt: "Sleeve".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jim, what is that?” Sebastian asks walking into the office of his boss after having finished up on his job for the day. </p><p>He pointed to the sleeve of the white dress shirt his boss was wearing, the jacket hanging on the back of his desk chair at the moment since they were alone in the office. </p><p>“What is what, Moran?” Came the reply in the voice that was reserved for when Jim was working and Sebastian was getting on his nerves which seemed to be happening more and more recently. </p><p>“The stain on your shirt sleeve.”</p><p>“There is no stain on my shirt sleeve. Now either go work or sit there quietly like a good tiger. I have work that needs to be done.” </p><p>Sebastian rolls his eyes, leaning back on the couch where he and sat across from Jim’s desk, crossing his arms. His work for the day had already been finished and Jim knew that. If he still had the option to go do more he would happily take it but when he came asking for another assignment he was told to sit and wait. So the options were sitting or sit quietly and pissing off Moriarty was something that wouldn’t end well, not even for him. So he listened. </p><p>Not a word was spoken but his eyes stayed trained on the stain on the sleeve the entire time, wondering what it could be. The thoughts flew through his mind going over what the man had eaten. Sebastian had seen everything he had and nothing that would match that color had been included. </p><p>This wouldn’t be such a mystery if it wasn’t for the fact that Moriarty thought so highly of all his clothes. Everything had the most care possible taken, cleaned to perfection. Normally something like this would have him freaking out but he seemed to not care it was there. Or not know it’s there and thinks Sebastian was lying about it. </p><p>But surely something like this wouldn’t escape Jim’s notice. He sees everything this shouldn’t be anything different. So why was he ignoring it? It was a problem and Sebastian was bored. </p><p>It wasn’t long before a sigh was heard and Jim’s laptop was closed. “Okay, what is it about this stain since you’re just going to be staring at me?” Jim asks and Sebastian could practically hear the eye-roll in his voice. “And I can practically hear you thinking from here. The gears sound rusty, Moran, maybe use them more often.” He suggests. </p><p>“On your right sleeve, there’s a reddish-brown stain, what is it?” Sebastian asks again, watching the man still, though with less severity now than he had been when being ignored. </p><p>Jim looks at his sleeve, rubbing over it with his other hand. “It’s a stain. Sebastian, there is a stain. This is my new Westwood!” His volume was increasing from calm as he started to yell at the end, as he stands up. “You let me get a stain on it!” He yells, standing over the man laying on the couch. </p><p>“I didn’t let you, I’ve been out working all day, doing what you told me to do.” </p><p>“You’re supposed to protect me from threats!” </p><p>“Threats on your life, not on your too bloody expensive shirts they don’t matter that much to me. Now, what kind of stain is that? It looks like blood.” He says, not letting the subject stray from the more pressing matter. </p><p>“Oh, and what? My shirts aren’t important to you, they’re worth more than you are, Moran! Do you think you can just ask me questions about my life now? That you have some say in this? You are nothing, Tiger. Do I need to remind you of your place? How you have no rights in questioning me like this.” He was doing that voice thing that Sebastian both loves and hates. Going from calm to yelling to growling, it was never a good sign but he liked that when it’s happening to someone else. </p><p>“No, I’m wondering if you were placing yourself in danger while you had me out on some pointless mission that anyone with two eyes and a gun could do.” </p><p>“And now the work is stupid is it? I thought you valued this job, apparently, I was wrong. Are you just going to be throwing it away by disagreeing with my decisions? Does this mean so little to you now?”</p><p>“Moriarty, I am asking a simple question.” Sebastian pushes himself up onto his feet, looming over the shorter man, starting to walk closer and closer, until Jim was backed up against his desk, not afraid of him as much as everyone else is. “Did you, or did you not, go out and work while you had me doing trivial work? Did you put me in a place where I couldn’t possibly protect you? What did you plan to do for that?” </p><p>Jim was looking up at him, his hands back on his desk, a smirk in place on his face. “This.” He whispers, one simple word was all it took.</p><p>He had known exactly what he was doing and how the other would react. Of course, he hadn’t planned on the stain on his shirt, he would never purposefully ruin one of his shirts, he thought Sebastian would hear it from one of the lower snipers but this works just as well. </p><p>“All of that to make me angry.” Sebastian whispers, the single word was all he needed to catch on to the other’s plan. He leans in, kissing him hard, pushing him against the desk, hands gripping Jim’s shirt, knowing it wouldn’t matter if it was already ruined. </p><p>“You’re in so much trouble when we get back to yours,” Sebastian growls into the kiss, pulling away just long enough to get the words out. “And ruined a shirt for me.” </p><p>“Whatever you say, Tiger. Maybe you’re worth it.” He chuckles, biting the other’s lip harshly before returning to the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>